


Little Boy Blue

by Bayyvon



Series: The 'Let JD Be Happy' AU [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: JD gets a penpal





	

Being the new kid is something that has not been 'new' to Jason Dean in a very long time. But when he marches up the steps of Westerburg High, he feels comfortable. Because he knows exactly who he's looking for.

 

_"Alright class, now before you leave today your assignment is to draw the name of your penpal from the bowl by the door and introduce yourself to them by letter." Mrs. Hacket instructs._

_Jason sighs, and waits patiently with his books as his classmates file out the door with their names. He fishes around for a moment, and curls his fingers around a folded piece of paper. He tucks it into his back pocket without reading it, and heads for the bus bay._

The doors of the office no longer loom over JD like they had when he was 14 and fresh faced in Boston. Now, they bring him a strange sense of comfort and familiarity. No matter where he'd been, one thousand peers or one hundred, he'd observed that all front offices looked pretty well the same.

 

"Hi, I'm Jason Dean."

 

_He scratches his name out and tries again, speaking aloud as he writes at the kitchen table, his mother busying herself about the kitchen to make them a small two person dinner._

_"I'm Jason. I live in Fort Worth-- no, no that sounds stupid!"_

_He groans and lays his head on his notepad, and his mother peers over his shoulder. Her eyes are blue, like his own, and sometimes he thinks she can see right through him._

_"Try a greeting, or a salutation."_

_Jason considers this quietly, and decides to use both words his mother provided._

_"Greetings and salutations, I'm Jason Dean..."_

He tucks his school map into the left pocket of his trench coat, and surveys the halls. Right now they were empty, and stark with silence, but according his class schedule they were due to be teeming with life in five minutes. He had missed first period--why did school in Ohio start so fucking early? His locker was 217, so that told him it was on the second floor. He readjusts the way his bag ran across his chest as he ascends the stairs, and braces himself for impact as the bell shrills overhead.

 

_"Jason?" Evelyn Dean questions over the squeal of the kettle whistle. "Would you like some tea?"_

_"No thanks, Ma." He smiles at her, furiously jotting down his thoughts. His letter was long, but he was excited to talk to someone new._

JD navigates over the sea of heads that fill the hallway, and is scrutinizing the numbers along the tops of the lockers, when he runs smack into a tall blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit. He apologozes, and offers to help pick up her scattered things but two boys in patched up glasses are already doing it.

 

She eyes him suspiciously, and accepts her books back. "I've never seen you before."

 

"I'm J-"

 

"Jason!"

 

The impact of hearing her voice for the first time nearly knocks JD off his feet and it suddenly hits him that the girl who had been keeping him in check for all these years was real. And she was here. Shoving through waves of students to get to him and throw her arms around him.

 

_He stares blankly at the envelope he clutches, preparing to send it off to his newfound pal, and he commits the address to memory so he would know immediately if she replied. He shoves it into the mail slot, and begins his trek back home, quietly repeating the address._

 

_"Martha Dunstock,_

_274 Jersey St._

_Sherwood, Ohio."_


End file.
